


2 AM

by melonpuri



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpuri/pseuds/melonpuri
Summary: A short and sweet fic about Gon and Killua kissing in the middle of the night.





	

It was 2 AM and it felt like fire to the touch. Somehow Killua had ended up proped up over Gon, kissing him silly because the other boy looked beautiful when he laughed. His eyes crinkled around the edges, and his mouth had that sweet upward tilt that it always did.

Killua was overwhelmed sometimes by how much he loved Gon. And sharing this with words would be too hard, so he took a different approach. Pressing gentle, albeit sloppy since the only light illuminating the two was the sliver of moonlight shining through curtains, kisses all over the boy's face. One to his pink nose, two for his cheeks, and couple along his hairline. Gon continued to giggle, so he pressed one to his lips, in gratitude for Gon's sunshine voice.

And he pressed another to his lips, and another, until they fell in to the lazy rhythm of loving someone at 2 AM. Mouths slack and able, until Killua felt something wet and soft against his lips. It felt like a sharp pang of electricity traveled from his mouth to his toes. He nearly screamed, until he remembered it was late and if he was too loud Mito would stir. So instead he turned a wonderful shade of cherry pink, and sputtered nonsense at Gon who still looked slightly dazed.

  
"W-what was that Gon??" He growled, but without any real bite.

  
Gon scratched the back of his head, and spoke a little confusedly, "Hmm? It was a kiss Killua, did you not like it?"

  
Killua scrunched his nose up at Gon. Although he'd asked earlier, he knew exactly what it was. Gon was trying to french-kiss him. And as much as he was in disbelief that Gon would do such a thing, he couldn't deny the pleasant feeling it spread throughout the whole of him.

  
"W-well," he started, "I don't know? It was odd, and it made me feel like my heart was gonna explode?"

  
"Ah, maybe I should stop then Killu-" Gon started, but was interrupted by a frantic Killua.

  
"H-hey Gon let me finish will ya?! I-I was gonna say that it kinda felt like I was gonna explode, b-but in a good way."

  
Gon tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, obviously a little confused. But he could see the way Killua's eyes were half lidded, and read the subtleties of the way his hands grasped Gon's shoulders and his lips were just slightly pursed.

  
"Would you like me to continue Killua?" Gon whispered.

  
The drop of Killua's head in embarrassment was all Gon needed before he pressed his lips to the other boy's once more. He started chastely, but could almost taste Killua's impatience.

  
This time when he pressed his tongue into Killua's warm mouth, the white haired boy didn't run away, but instead made a sound a little like a whimper which made Gon's heart feel like warm dripping chocolate. Sweet and rich.

  
He couldn't restrain himself, kissing Killua with more resolve, slowly heating things up. He took Killua's hands in his, and slowly rolled the two so now he was the one straddling Killua, lapping into his warm mouth, with the eagerness of a puppy.

  
And when he felt the nervous prod of Killua's tongue against his, he couldn't help but let out a sigh.  
The feeling of their tongues against each other, warm and wet and sloppy, was perfect.

It was unpracticed, and new for both of them, but filled with so much love that it didn't matter. It was exactly the kind of kiss for loving someone at 2 AM, when you're young and a little naive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic I've ever written haha. But I hope you guys enjoy these cute boys being cute. I love them lots :^)


End file.
